(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact lens case structure that provides convenient accommodation, cleaning, and accessing of contact lenses.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To maintain a normal visual function effectively, near-sighted people will wear glasses. But, many people like to wear contact lenses instead of glasses with frames for the sake of appearance and convenience. However, wearing contact lenses for an extended period of time would lead to corneas hypoxia and further to corneas damage. For this reason, contact lenses must be removed and cleaned after a period of usage so as to be used again.
The most common cleaning method is to place contact lenses in cases, fill the cases with cleaning solutions, rub the lenses with fingers so as to remove the dust, protein deposit, mucus, grease stain, etc., and to maintain the oxygen permeability of the lenses.
For a conventional contact lens case, the lens is stored and immersed in an accommodation space of the case body. To use the lens, usually a clip is employed to remove the lens from the accommodation space. However, for a user without his/her glasses, it would take some time to precisely clip the lens as the lens and the solution are similar in color. Therefore, there is still room for improvement for the conventional contact lenses case.